Bloody Lies
by BlankBrained
Summary: Bella and her little sister Jezebel have been suffering since Renee died in a car crash when they were young. Charlie has turned to drinking and abuses them. Will the Cullens be willing to save them? Will the Swan girls accept their help? M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer holds all rights to her characters and plot to Twilight.

Chapter One

Jezebel was in their room sitting on the bed. Bella was making dinner for Charlie. She heard the front door open and close as he walked in. She flinched at his heavy footsteps from down stairs.

Jezebel heard Bella's pleas before she heard the crash. Jezebel would have winced and cowered under the covers if she thought tonight was going to be one of Charlie's okay nights. But from the slurred phrases that drifted up the stairs Jezebel knew that tonight was going to be bad again.

Last night had been bad as well and Bella had taken most of the blows for Jezebel. Jezebel has watched as she winced as she applied cover up and tried not to limp this morning. She had seen the black bruises covering Bella, the fresh marks of her father's hands and feet and whatever inanimate object he decided to beat her with last night.

Jezebel was only six, but she knew pain. And she knew that another beating like last night's would be too much for her big sister. Jezebel not listening to the small voice in the back of her head that said to hide ran down the stairs to her father and sister.

"Stop it Daddy!" Jezebel shouted as she watched her dad, Police Chief Swan, yank Bella up off the ground by her hair earning him a whimper of pain from Bella. She had a lip that was already starting to swell.

Bella's eyes shot too Jezebel as she spoke. Her eyes were panicked "Jezzie go away!" she said shakily. Bella could handle her own pain. She could lie and cover up her marks and take painkillers every day. She was numb to the physical pain Charlie caused her. 8 years of this treatment could do that too you. She had been getting harmed since before Jezebel was even born. She could handle her own pain. But watching her baby sister go through it was the lowest level of hell for Bella.

"Don't hurt her!" Jezebel shouted at Charlie again and Bella closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen to Jezzie. She couldn't stop it now. She fell to the ground as Charlie let go of her and started towards Jezebel.

His stumbling walk made Jezebel think of a fat cat. And Jezebel was just the little mouse. With every step he took forward Jezebel took two back. But after just a moment of this stalking game Jezebel's back hit the wall and he quickly closed the distance. "You think you can tell me what to do?" He grabbed her hair yanking at the roots painfully. Jezebel let out a small whimper. "You. Are. Just. A. Stupid. Little. Bitch." Jezebel's head being slammed into the wall punctuated every word of the sentence.

Jezebel cried out in pain. He let go of her hair letting Jezebel fall to the ground. Jezebel wanted the black to take her. She was scared now. Her moment of bravery was over leaving a terrified little girl in her place.

His boot hit Jezebel in the chest 4 times. She gasped in pain as she heard a crack. She was sobbing now. She could feel her hair matting together on the back of her head with blood. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please. Please daddy. I promise I will be good. I'm sorry." She was begging. She hurt so much. His boot continued to have contact with her body. She was shaking with fear and pain. "Stop daddy. Just stop please!"

He grabbed her hair again yanking her off the ground. Her hair pulled on the gash raising the pain to a new level. "There you go again. Telling me what to do. You're even more useless than your mother and sister." He slapped her. That was going to bruise. Apparently I need to teach you a lesson." He grabbed her arm. He dragged her over to a closet door. He threw her arm in. She started yanking it out but before she could the door slammed on her wrist. She felt the searing white-hot pain and hears the crack.

She was struggling to stay conscious. She gasped for breath only to earn another stab of pain from her aching ribs. This was the most pain the six-year-old girl had ever felt. Charlie laughed and stumbled up the stairs. "Night Bitches."

Bella raced over and wrapped Jezebel in her arms. "I'm so sorry angel. It's okay. Shhh. Its okay." She cradled the sobbing girl in her arms and stroked her hair. "Its okay. Its okay." Bella repeated to her to calm her down. The simple comfort in a lie.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It would mean a lot if you reviewed. I would love criticism on what to make the story or my writing better. Ideas on where the story should go are welcome. Thank you for reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, except for the original characters I have created like Jezebel Swan or the few minor characters I create.**

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for SO LONG. A lot of things have been happening and I have finally settled down long enough to write chapters for some of my stories. I hope to post more for all of them soon, although no guarantees. Love to those who reviewed and reminded me to update.**

_Bella POV_

Last night hadn't been easy for me. I managed to get away with only one hit across the face, the bruise becoming nasty this morning. He usually went easy if he hurt my face since that was the easiest to hide. But my body still ached from the bruises and pain he had inflicted on me earlier that week, Tylenol wasn't doing enough. But my pain wasn't the reason last night had hurt so much.

My poor little Jezebel, so hurt and damaged. I tried so hard to keep her safe. I would take every wound Charlie gave me and more if that would mean she would never get hurt.

I woke her up extra early. "Hey Jazz, wake up." She blearily opened her eyes and I saw a moment of grogginess and then the pain hit her. She gritted her teeth at it, trying to be strong, but I knew. I gave her a small smile, trying to cover the fact that her in pain was hurting me as well. "We have to get you all cleaned up for school." I helped her up and to the bathroom.

I helped her wash out her hair and the bit of blood that was matted in it. I thanked our lucky stars we had thick dark hair. It was thick enough to cover the bump and cut that was there, easily, and her hair could still be down to help cover her face. I helped apply the make-up over her bruise on her face.

She hadn't made a noise until we put on the long sleeve shirt. Her arm was pretty swollen and black and blue for the bruise. It was probably broken. I would try to get her permission to go to the doctor for them to look at her arm, or I would go pick up a brace from the supermarket. The brace was more likely. "You were trying to do a trick on the swings and you didn't do it quite right and fell on your arm."

She nodded in understanding memorizing the story. "I was doing a trick off the swings and I fell on my arm instead of on my feet." She repeated just to make sure.

I quickly got ready realizing I spent a little too much time taking care of her. I gave her a dose of Children's Tylenol. I quickly applied my make-up and got dressed. I gave Jezebel her bag and I grabbed mine.

We walked to school every day. It was a mile and a half to the Elementary School around 2 miles to the High School. She was a little early today but that was okay. "Okay Jazz, listen to me. You promise you are okay for today?"

Jezebel nodded. "Love you." I quickly kissed her on the forehead and waved as I walked on to my school.

_Esme POV_

This was all Carlisle's idea. I was upset yet again with the anniversary of my child's death and he thought it would be a good idea for me to volunteer at Forks Elementary School. I was often in the house, and although I did have plenty of things I could do it would be great to be with kids again and to be able to teach again like I did before I was turned. Today was a trial of sorts of my strength.

I checked in with the office ladies. I was assigned to a First Grade classroom for today. Apparently the normal Teacher's Aid was on bed rest and not coming in for quite some time. The teacher needed help with grading and running small groups.

I walked into the hall as the bell was ringing I stood to the side to avoid getting trampled by the kids running in from inside and throwing their stuff on the ground and placing things on the hooks in the hall for their bags and rain jackets. I smiled at the arguments about silly things like who was better, spiderman or batman, the discussions about princesses and unicorns. I was so distracted I didn't notice a small girl come up to me.

She stood in front of me for a second as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. "Can I help you sweetie?" I asked bending down slightly. The girl was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes, and she was wearing, make-up? I looked closer at her cheek, she was covering up something, I couldn't be entirely sure what.

She spoke softly, gazing at the ground. "Umm, I just, I umm. You are in front of my cubby and I want to put my stuff up if that's okay."

I smiled a little wider, she was so sweet. "Oopsie, sorry." I stepped to the side so she could get into her cubby "You absolutely can put your stuff up. I had to be getting into the classroom anyways. Are you in class?"

The girl hung up her stuff and nodded at me. "Yes."

"Walk with me then." I walked with her into the room, I noticed how she moved stiffly as if every move hurt her. She didn't talk to the other children, she almost avoided them as she found her seat and sat down gazing at her desk. I couldn't shake this feeling of needed to help her. I could sense something was wrong.

Mrs. Briggs introduced herself to me and then clapped for attention at the front of the room. "Okay friends listen to me. We have a new very special helper with us. This is . She is going to be helping us out today and maybe for a while. Would we like to go around the room and tell our names and our favorite thing to learn."

The kids went around one by one saying their names and their favorite subjects. I picked whose name I was going to pretend to forget even though I had already memorized it. Towards the end the girl I had met in the hall got to introduce herself.

"I'm Jezebel and I like art." She spoke quietly. I could hear her just fine but apparently couldn't.

"Would you mind speaking up so we can hear?"

I could see the redness flood her face and neck. She took a breath, winced, and then spoke louder "I'm Jezebel and I like art."

I felt like I had to say something to make her feel better. "Really? Art? I paint, so I really like learning art too." Jezebel smiled back at me and then turned her eyes back down to the desk.

Finally I learned everyone's name. I was sent out into the hall to put up a bulletin board about what the kids wanted to be when they grew up. There were lots of dancers and princesses from the girls and some teachers. The boys wanted to be superheros and firefighters and cops. Some of the girls wanted to be cops and other things as well. One kid wanted to be a blueberry. Jezebel wanted to be a doctor.

I worked at a normal speed putting things up onto the wall. I finished pretty quickly. There were only 17 kids in the class. I walked back into the room. They were working on reading. Jezebel apparently had been falling behind so I got to take her out into the hall to work with me in hopes she might work better with one on one treatment.

"Hi Jezebel. Okay so we are going to be working on reading. Can you read this to me, I can help you, and then we get to answer some questions about the story. Does that sound okay?" I placed the story in front of her.

She was absentmindedly rubbing her arm. She stopped and arranged her paper. "My. dog." she paused crinkling her nose at the paper trying to figure out the next word. She tried to sound it out and got stuck.

"The ou makes what sound?" Jezebel shrugged at me. "What noise do you make if I pinched your arm. I poked her arm softly as if to bring the two ideas together.

Jezebel gasped as I touched her arm and almost whimpered. She quickly pulled her arm closer to her.

"What's wrong with your arm sweetie?" I hoped I hadn't poked her too hard. I swore I hadn't.

"Nothing." Jezebel said quickly looking back at the story.

"Can I see it then?" I lightly touched her hand urging her to let me look at it.

She gave in letting me roll up her sleeve. I had a sharp intake of breath as I saw the swollen bruised mess that was her wrist and forearm. "Sweetheart this isn't nothing. What happened?"

I could hear her heart speed up her breath quickened as if she was scared. "I was doing a trick on the swings and I landed on my arm. I'm okay." She couldn't look at me. She clenched and unclenched her other hand. She was lying, and I was starting to draw a nasty conclusion to what actually was happening.

"No honey you aren't. I'll go talk to and I can take you to the hospital." I used my lightest tone of voice all but begging for her to listen to me and trust me.

"No, please no." Her eyes were panicked and terrified.

"You don't need to be scared. I'll make sure my husband helps you. He won't hurt you at all. I'll be with you the entire time." I looked at her, starting to shake with panic and quickly changed tactics "You want to be a doctor right?" Jezebel nodded. "Well Carlisle would teach you how to wrap an arm and show you how the X-Ray machine worked. It would be like a field trip."

Jezebel nodded finally, slightly reluctantly but still. I was delighted at her letting me help "I want Bella to come."

"Whose Bella?"

"My big sister." Jezebel looked up at me "Please."

"Do you want me to call your parents now too?" I asked thinking she just wanted comfort from her family. She was just scared, she wasn't hiding anything. I was desperate to not let this be true.

Jezebel quickly shook her head. I died a little inside. I kept coming to the conclusion that her parents were doing it to her. It wasn't like I couldn't see the signs. I could remember how it felt to be abused my husband before Carlisle changed me. But I was an adult, I could run away. Jezebel was 6.

"Then you can call your sister and I can stop by and pick her up and then we can go to the hospital. Okay? Do you want to use my phone while I go talk to your teacher? Does Bella have a cell phone?"

Jezebel nodded. "Yes please."

I left her my phone as I went inside and talked to . "I'm signing Jezebel out of school possibly for the rest of her day. I think she broke her arm. I'm going to take her to the hospital." shared her concern and encouraged me to take her.

Jezebel was wiping tears from her eyes with her good hand. "She wouldn't answer. I left a message."

I kneeled down to her height and wiped some of the tears she had missed from her eyes. She flinched slightly as she saw my hand moving closer but relaxed after I didn't hurt her. "Its okay. She will call back and then I will go straight to the high school and pick her up or she can drive down there. Okay?"

She nodded and I offered her my hand which she took and let me lead her to my car. I let her sit in the front seat, screw the laws I wasn't going to crash, and called Carlisle while I was driving. "Carlisle are you busy currently?"

I heard his familiar voice crackle through the phone. "Nope, something wrong?"

"I met a new friend today, her name is Jezebel and I think she broke her arm. I'm bringing her in now. I promised her that you would treat her and teach her how to be a doctor." I talked a little bubblier than I normally would. I wanted Jezebel to not be so scared.

"How long till you get here?"

"Turning in now. I'm stealing your spot on the Employee lot. I'll see you in a sec." I hung up and parked the car. "I was talking to my husband and making sure that he knew that you were coming."

I got out of the car and walked around to open Jezebel's side. "Come on sweetie, let's go."

**A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much but so many of you requested it Please leave a review and let me know whose POV do you want to see, or see more of. Jezebel POV coming in the next chapter. Criticism and story ideas are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

_Jezebel's POV_  
><em><strong><br>**_Only my arm hurt when I woke up. My chest did too but my arm hurt the most. Bella got me up and washed my hair in the sink. We couldn't turn on the shower. Turning on the shower could wake up Daddy. We didn't want to wake up Daddy.

It hurt really bad trying to put on the shirt. I had to move my arm around to get it in. The shirt touching it hurt. I tried to be quiet but I wasn't enough. Bella's face crinkled as I let out a little squeak. I was quickly quiet not wanting to make her sad. I didn't like it when Bella got sad.

"You were trying to do a trick on the swings and you didn't do it quite right and fell on your arm." Bella told me. I understood. If anyone asked, which I would try not to let them ask that is what I would tell them. I repeated the story in my head a few times just to make sure it stayed. That way if they asked Bella she could say the same thing.

"I was doing a trick off the swings and I fell on my arm instead of my feet" I repeated to her out loud just to double check I had it right. If I got it wrong Daddy would be really mad, really really mad.

I swallowed the yucky stuff Bella gave me. It felt weird in my stomach. We didn't get to eat here unless Charlie said we could. I sometimes could get food at school if Bella gave me lunch money. But I didn't think we could get lunch money today because Bella didn't work this week.

Bella and I walked to school. I held her hand. We didn't talk. I didn't want to talk today. I liked being quiet. I liked walking to school.

Bella double checked I was okay. I wanted to say no, to tell her to take her to school with me. I could hide in her backpack. It would be better. I didn't have to hear the mean kids and I could just be safe with her. But I knew she wouldn't let me. So I nodded and then she left.

I stood in my line. I kept my head down. I didn't like the other kids, they didn't like me. I was too quiet, too weird. That was okay. They were too loud, they broke things. They were going to get in trouble and if I was around them Daddy would get mad. You don't do bad things.

The bell rang and I stayed back for a second so they wouldn't hit my arm. My chest hurt. Daddy probably gave me bruises. Oh well. Bella would make it better when I got home.

I walked down the hall to my cubby. A lady was standing in front of it. I stared at her for a while. She was so pretty. She was the prettiest person I had ever seen in my entire life. She was like a princess I had seen on the other girls lunch boxes except she was real, and prettier.

She noticed me and looked down. "Can I help you sweetie?"

She sounded like magic too. She lowered herself so she was closer to me. I moved a little away from the princess in case I said something wrong so she couldn't hurt me. "I umm, I just ummm" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. She was going to hit me for this. I had to talk quick. "You are in front of my cubby and I want to put my stuff up if that's okay."

She smiled at me and moved out of the way. I didn't get hit. I was happier. She talked with me for a bit and we walked into the room together. My chest hurt when I moved. It hurt when I breathed and I just talked too many words so I had to breathe more.

She stood in the front of the room with . I sat in my seat as introduced her as . We went around the room saying our name and our favorite thing to learn. I had to think lots about what was my favorite. Then I had to talk.

I got really nervous. My hands were all sweaty and I swallowed before I said "I'm Jezebel, I like art" I did it! I was proud of myself. I didn't like all the kids eyes on me. I looked back down at my desk ready to let Ashley talk.

"Would you mind speaking up so we could hear?"

I didn't want too, but I didn't want to get in trouble more. I took a big breath, it hurt, and then I said louder "I'm Jezebel and I like art." I could feel my entire face go red. No one else had to talk louder. I was being weird again.

spoke up as I stared down at my desk. "Really? Art? I paint, so I really like learning art too." I looked up at her and smiled. I really liked .

We had to do math and left the room. I tried to work on my sheet to make the numbers make sense. They kind of did but it was hard to fill in the blanks. had to help me. I kept my arm in my lap so wouldn't get near it as she worked beside me reminding me which numbers I needed to subtract. Fact families were hard.

Reading was harder. The words never made sense. There were too many rules that didn't make sense in my head. And how was I supposed to remember the words to answer the questions. I didn't like reading. Everyone else could do it and I couldn't.

"Jezebel?" Mrs. Esme asked "Want to come read out in the hall with me?"

I wanted to say no, but that was a bad choice. I nodded my head and followed her out in the hall. We sat down at the table. She set a page with words in front of me. I could see the question sheets. Yucky.

was here to help me. She would help it make the words make sense. I rubbed my arm as I examined the story. I stopped and made the paper straight in front of me. was here to help.

I stared at the words. The. "The" next word dog "d-dog" found "F-F-O-U-N" I looked up at for help.

"The ou makes what sound?" Mrs. Esme asked looking at me as if I should know. I felt bad because I didn't know. I didn't know what the word was or what ou made. I was stupid, nothing made sense. I just shrugged.

"What noise do you make if I pinched your arm." reached her hand over towards me and I didn't understand what she was doing, I didn't think she would hurt me so I didn't pull away. She poked my arm. And then the throbbing pain that had been driving me crazy for the past morning seared up. I gasped and quickly recoiled, she had hurt me, from her sad scared face I didn't think she did it on purpose so I relaxed a little looking back down at the word that I didn't know.

"What's wrong with your arm sweetie?" No, she couldn't know. Daddy would be mad. Daddy would be so mad. I couldn't tell her.

"Nothing." I said quickly and then I looked down at the page. If I figured out the word then she wouldn't ask any more questions. I would be safe.

"Can I see it then?" I looked up at her, she wasn't going to hurt me, but I was still scared to say no. I lifted it a little towards her. Her hands were cold as they rolled up my sleeve, it hurt for a second but then the cold of her hand touched it again and it felt better. I relaxed as her icy hands moved over it slightly reliving some of the pain.

"Sweetheart this isn't nothing. What happened?" She was asking questions. I scrambled to remember the cover up story, the swings. But still if I remembered wrong we were both in trouble. Daddy would hurt and Bella and me.

"I was doing a trick on the swings and I landed on my arm. I'm okay." I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. I just needed to hide.

"No honey you aren't. I'll go talk to and I can take you to the hospital."

"No, please no." Daddy was going to hurt us, Daddy was going to kill us. I couldn't go. I needed to run. I needed to hide.

"You don't need to be scared. I'll make sure my husband helps you. He won't hurt you at all. I'll be with you the entire time." Daddy was going to yell. Bella would know the way out. Bella would get me out of this. She would know what to do. I wanted to cry. "You want to be a doctor right?" I didn't know how she knew that. I hadn't told her that. I just mutely nodded. "Well Carlisle would teach you how to wrap an arm and show you how the X-Ray machine worked. It would be like a field trip." She looked so sad. I had to help her be happy. I nodded. I could deal with Daddy. I would get Bella and I to hide. Daddy didn't have to know.

"I want Bella to come." I said quickly to . Bella would help make sure Daddy didn't know.

"Whose Bella?"

"My big sister." Please don't say no . "Please."

"Do you want me to call your parents now too?" I shook my head really fast, it hurt my head a little but that wasn't bad. She couldn't call Daddy. She couldn't call Daddy. No.

"Then you can call your sister and I can stop by and pick her up and then we can go to the hospital. Okay? Do you want to use my phone while I go talk to your teacher? Does Bella have a cell phone?"

I was so happy she wasn't going to call Daddy. And I got to call Bella "Yes please." I made sure to use my manners so she didn't get mad at me.

I knew Bella's number. She made me memorize it on the way to school incase I hurt too much today. I typed it in quickly and brought up the phone to my ear. I heard it ring and ring and ring. It went to her voicemail. "Bella!" I started to cry. I knew I wasn't supposed to cry but Bella didn't pick up and I was so confused and scared. And I just wanted to cry. " is taking me to the hospital 'cause she saw my arm. And I'm not good and Daddy is going to get mad and you need to call back." I flipped the phone closed as was walking out. I wiped my eyes really fast so she didn't get mad when she saw them "She wouldn't answer. I left a message."

Mrs. Esme kneeled down in front of me. She was going to hurt me. I scooted back when her hand moved closer to my face. But she didn't hurt me. She just wiped under my eyes and placed her hands on my shoulder "It's okay. She will call back and then I will go straight to the high school and pick her up or she can drive down there. Okay?"

I nodded at her. She smiled and stood up. She stuck out her hand for me to take and I hesitated for a moment before I did, It felt, cold, but nice. I knew I trusted . Not as much as Bella but she wasn't going to hurt me. She let me sit in the front of the car. We started driving and I started to get scared again. What if Daddy saw us, what if Daddy was at the hospital. What would happen if they called Daddy. I would be so dead. I was scared, really scared.

Esme picked up her phone she dialed a number "Carlisle are you busy currently?"

I had heard the name before. I couldn't remember where I had heard the name. That made me nervous. My hands were sweating again. I rubbed my arm while I tried to convince myself that Esme wasn't going to hurt me. She wasn't.

"I met a new friend today, her name is Jezebel and I think she broke her arm. I'm bringing her in now. I promised her that you would treat her and teach her how to be a doctor." I was Mrs. Esme's friend! And I got to learn to be a doctor. It made me happy.

"Turning in now. I'm stealing your spot on the Employee lot. I'll see you in a sec." She turned into the hospital and parked the car before she turned towards me."I was talking to my husband and making sure that he knew that you were coming." Her husband was . So Daddy wasn't going to be here.

She opened my door and offered me her hand again "Come on sweetie, let's go." I took her hand as she lead me out of the parking lot and into the hospital. I looked everywhere for Daddy. I didn't see him. But that didn't mean he already didn't know. People knew him and told him things. I was going to get in trouble.

Esme stopped as a man came up to her. He was tall and blond haired. He was pretty and had the same pale white skin like Esme. Esme kissed him on the cheek as they said hello to each other. I let go of 's hand and took a step behind her.

He knelt down and looked at me. "You must be Jezebel. I'm . I heard you hurt your arm. Can I see?" He held out his hand for my arm.

I stepped back and hid behind . I shook my head at him, answering his question. My chest hurt as my breathing sped up. rearranged herself so I wasn't hiding behind her and she could look at me. "This is Carlisle. Remember how I told you he was going to teach you how to be a doctor? But he can't teach you anything unless you let him see your arm." smiled at me. "I promise I'm not going to leave." She smiled at me once once more before looking back up at . "Could we go into a private place for you to teach her. I think it would make Jezebel feel a little less nervous."

I saw and look at each other with a similar look and their lips moved so fast for a second. And then it was over so quick I thought my imagination was being hyper again. offered me her hand again and I took it. led us into a room. He closed the door and I squeezed 's hand a little tighter. I was scared to be in a room with man. But wouldn't hurt me.

"Can I help you up onto the seat?" Mrs. Esme asked me. I nodded and she lifted me up onto the table with the crinkly paper. She started to move to the other side of the room and I quickly shook my head. Mrs. Esme paused.

"Sit with me?" My voice was quieter than normal. I was afraid she was going to say no.

She smiled and nodded. She got up onto the table beside me, on the side with my good arm. She took my hand gently rubbing her thumb on the back of it.

Carlisle was writing things down on a clipboard. "Jezebel what's your last name?" He asked pen pausing over the paper. I panicked for a second and I looked up at who nodded at me. "Swan" I was almost whispering the words shaking as they came out of my throat. I was ready to run it he picked up a phone to call Daddy.

"Are you the Cheif's daughter?" He questioned.I nodded. stiffened slightly for a second and then continued rubbing my hand in the little soothing circles. jotted something down.

"Are you going to call my dad?" I asked in my whisper voice that they could all hear when no one else couldn't. Esme and him gave each other the look again without the quivering lips but the look.

"Do you want me to?" He looked at me, his eyes were the same pretty color as Esme's. The pretty golden color, and I almost trusted him. He wasn't going to hurt me, I didn't think. And if he tried could stop him.

I shook my head. I really didn't want him to call Daddy. "No."

Carlisle set down his clipboard and walked over to where and I were sitting. "Then I won't." He smiled at me, I shyly smiled back. "Can I see your arm now?"

I froze for a moment, just a split second, and then I gave him my arm. He lightly rolled up my sleeve. His hands were ice cold, just like 's. He rolled my arm around gently in his hand. He gently pressed on areas asking if that hurt, which spot hurt more, and made me pick where it was on the pain scale with faces. I picked a 4, Carlisle looked confused, but he didn't question.

"We are going to have to get x-rays but I am pretty sure its broken. How did this happen?" He set down my arm again.

I got nervous again as I retold my lie "I was doing a trick and I fell on my arm." I said quickly looking down at me knees. Don't question me. Don't ask more questions.

"That's bad luck. Jezebel, I have to leave to go get the x-ray room all ready. I'll be back as quick as can be. You can stay in here with Esme or you can come in with me, but I'm just doing the boring stuff." said

I thought about it for a moment. I liked better but I wanted to see how everything would work. "I want to come with you." I said quickly hoping he wouldn't say no once I said yes.

He offered his hand and I took it as he lead me out of the little room, following. We were going through the Lobby to the other side of the building to the x-ray rooms.

He taught me how to turn the machine on and how it warmed up. What would happen and why I had to wear a big heavy vest while I was in there.

I stayed really still so they didn't have to retake pictures. The machine was scary, whirring and making clicking noises. Some of the positions they made me hold my arm in, hurt. I didn't like it much.

gave me a sticker because I was really really good. I picked one of a tiger. It was sparkly. I stuck it on my jacket.

We headed back to our little room again through the Lobby. "Jezebel!" I heard Bella's voice say and I turned towards it. Bella was there, with a girl who looked like a fairy, but a lot like and Carlisle. They all were so pretty. Bella quickly gave me a hug being sure not to really squeeze at all. "You scared me. You also got me out of PE." She held up her hand to High-5.

I gave her, her high-5 and smiled a little "Sorry."

and Carlisle were talking to the fairy girl but they turned their attention towards Bella and I. spoke first. "You much be Bella. Jezebel was worried when you didn't answer your phone. But she has been doing super good."

Bella smiled at me "Good job Jezeboo." She looked at "Is it broken?"

nodded "I'm pretty sure it is. We were just took X-Rays. The film will take a little to develop. But I'm glad Alice could drive you over."

Bella held my hand this time as we went into the little room again. "I'm glad too." Bella made eye contact with me and gave me a thumbs up. I knew that she meant if we were still safe and I nodded.

showed us my x-rays and where my arm was broken. He wrapped it in a soft cast and explained why I had to wait till the swelling went down before I could get a hard one. I wanted to ask him things. I wanted to learn more. But Bella was scared beside me. She wanted to leave. So I nodded my head and let it be. We had to go home now.

I wanted to stay here forever.****

**A/N: Let me know if you guys want more or less of Jezebel's voice. It takes longer to write in her voice but I'm willing to put in the effort if you guys like it! Please review. It makes me happy. **


End file.
